


Jupiter 2

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Eerie, Free Verse, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spooky, Tearjerker, ghostly, haunted ghostship, space poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The Jupiter 2 is dark.Large gaping holes are in her hulls.Some pieces of her hull linger in her orbit.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Jupiter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TJR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJR/gifts).



The Jupiter 2 is dark.

Large gaping holes are in her hulls.

Some pieces of her hull linger in her orbit.

Damaged, burned, but still stuck to her orbit,

as if she has several transparent space spider webs,

all around her,

Sticking to the pieces.

Pieces of equipment are floating around her,

with no reason, gravity, to remain,

Instead of being thrown away by the solar winds.

Yet the equipment,

once used for the cargo inside of her;

remain.

The intact freezing tubes that await to be occupied, 

Used once more for a different task;

remain in tact.

Her floors are clean,

but are coated in ice,

The windows are shattered.

Her one true destination is unable to be reached,

But she is trekking on,

the decks are silent now.

No complaints, 

no laughter,

A lone but intact machine rests under a recharge section waiting to be summoned.

Her course is known,

but the path is unknown,

for centuries pass.

Life is gone,

but the memories,

made in there are never gone.

Forgotten and neglected by time,

But not by the ones that loved it,

cared for it,

and lived behind the hulls.

It has been this way,

for a long time,

Since the fatal disaster,

that threw her passengers from side to side.

Screaming,

smoke,

electrical sparks,

struggling to get out of the tight spot,

Returning fire.

The cups that once held the coffee hang around the galley,

the sound of ghostly laughter can be heard.

if one listens closely enough,

If finding themselves,

close to the Jupiter 2, 

by inconvenient means.

A high pitch whine

once belonging to the troublesome doctor,

now belongs to the engines struggling to turn on,

The sound of a welcoming guitar being played,

on the bridge could be heard,

when a intruder comes in,

to soothe the intruder's nerves before _they_ awake.

The lights turn on,

oxygen detected,

surprise,

alarm,

_"Danger! Danger!"_

screaming.

Burns decorate the children and the family,

and their severed limbs float,

as if invisible tendons still connect them,

but they don't seem to mind or care.

( _They are happy,_ )

( _but one of them is notably unhappy_ )

Or appear to notice their disfigurements.

The damage to the ship,

vanishes before the intruder's eyes,

the machine that long ago lost power,

comes to life.

And the people act as if they had always been powered,

Life returns in the dead, 

the intruder flees in horror.

No one dares to enter the craft after the news spreads,

the legend of the Jupiter 2 spreads like space vipers,

from corner to corner throughout the universe.

Tauron HQ gets wind,

chases the craft,

but it flees deeper into space,

right into,

the forbidden zone.

She is alone,

abandoned,

lifelessly drifting aimlessly,

lost, battle scarred, damaged,

more centuries pass this way.

Earth finds her,

She escapes from their grip,

and throttles for her one and only destination,

with all her might.

( _It's what they wanted._ )

A survivor determined on bringing herself,

to where _they_ most belong,

Her course corrected.

She is cheerful,

but somber,

Floating along space.

Her destination remains

the same as it has always been;

Alpha Centauri.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to make this ghostly like fic featuring the Jupiter as a shell of herself, being found, then being taken to orbit, and recomissioned for a new mission featuring a new family that was supposed to be inside of her when she left. She left without them heading for Alpha Centauri.
> 
> This is a lot better. IMO. *shrug*
> 
> It got down just the descriptions of her appearance as what I exactly wanted to share for visual and ended up becoming free verse poetic.


End file.
